


Dumbass in a Pear Tree

by caswell



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki Yata tries to decorate a Christmas tree. It goes about as well as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to tag this as b.c it's not shippy but like... if u hate sarumi ur probably not gonna have a good time  
> ANYWAY this is part of a Christmas present for a friend! ilysm ♡ sorry it's not much, tbh I was 75% asleep while writing it, BUT I did my best

If Fushimi had his choice in what to do on Christmas Eve, it probably wouldn't be lifting Yata on his shoulders to put the star on a Christmas tree. Unfortunately, since things quite rarely seem to go the way he'd like, Yata was currently straddling his shoulders, and trying very hard to maintain his balance. It was almost nerve-wracking, what with the fact that Yata was now a bit higher than the top of the tree- hence the wobbling.

"You know I could easily put it on myself, right?" Fushimi said. "Or you could just drop it on."

Yata groaned. "No, you don't get it, it's gotta be _perfect_. And I have a feeling I'm a lot more passionate about this than you, so..."

"Well, you've got thatright," Fushimi sighed. "Not that I hate Christmas, but I must say, Misaki, it's pretty hard to be as passionate as you about _anything_."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yata mumbled. "Now hush, you're messing with my concentration." Gently, gently, he positioned the star on top of the tree. His face broke into a huge grin. "Hey! I did it!" he cheered, throwing his hands up.

"Hey, calm down, you're gonna fall-!"

Fushimi's warning was in vain, because Yata began to wobble precariously on his shoulders. "Oh no. Ohhh, fuck..."

Next thing Fushimi knew, there was a loud _thump,_ and his back hit the ground hard. He gasped, and then groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut in pain for a moment. "Ah, what the hell...?" He rubbed the back of his head, then turned around to see Yata lying face down on the floor. "Misaki? Are... you alright?"

Yata twitched, then shakily pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked a bit dizzy, and Fushimi thought for a split second that he might start crying- and then, for some reason, he burst into laughter. "Oh, man, that was great!"

Fushimi cocked his head,  bewildered. "... What?"

"Hey, it's Christmas Eve! Who can be upset on Christmas Eve?" Yata laid back down again and crossed his arms behind his head. "'Sides, the tree's fine, so I didn't fuck up _that_ bad. No harm done!"

Fushimi blinked. "I see. Just one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you an idiot?"


End file.
